Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-280636 describes a purge supply device that supplies evaporative fuel in a fuel tank to an intake path. The purge supply device is connected to an intake path at a position on an upstream side of a throttle valve. The intake path has a valve device for opening and closing the intake path, arranged thereon at a position on the upstream side of its connecting position with the purge supply device.